Three's a Crowd
by DoctorMcCrimmon
Summary: PWP An incident with an alien aphrodisiac while on assignment causes Osgood to become extremely oversexualised. Without access to an antidote, she tries to just get over it, to no avail. The longer she goes without treatment, the sicker she becomes. Can Sam and Josh help her overcome her sudden ‘illness’ before it's too late?


"I get the need to be stealthy, but do we really have to camp out in the middle of nowhere?" As a scientist, and a city girl, Osgood wasn't really very well suited for the outdoors. Actually, she was horribly unsuited for it.

It was quite a small encampment, consisting of only UNIT's Scientific Advisor and two UNIT soldiers. Lieutenant Sam Bishop and Captain Josh Carter, Osgood's best friends, served as her accompaniment; the former of whom seemed rather at home in the wilderness surrounding them. "Because we know UNIT has been infiltrated by the Auctioneers, and we don't know who we can trust. So Kate sent us out here to find the Overseer's secret hideout while she and Colonel Shindi try to find out who the mole is." The global troubleshooter explained in a calm, but tired tone that gave every evidence that he'd already given that little speech more than once before. "Besides, it's not so bad. We can't have a campfire because we don't want the light or smoke, but we have our portable heat packs that should last us the night. And if worse comes to worse, I'm sure Josh wouldn't mind keeping you warm." He teased, laughing as the genius became flustered, blushing in the late afternoon sun. "Or I can. Didn't mean to imply anything." Okay, yes he did. But he could already tell she was uncomfortable. She didn't need to add embarrassment to it.

Though, that last statement may or may not have had the added bonus of making the captain jealous. Just a little. "I'm sure the heat packs will be more than enough. It's the middle of summer, in a jungle, after all. I'd be more worried about the bugs." To elucidate his point, he swatted at something that landed on his arm. "You know, they have flies that lay eggs in your skin… and the larvae grow inside you then crawl out. If anything, I'd be more worried about that than being cold."

"Actually, bot flies lay their eggs on the abdomens of mosquitoes and when the mosquito lands on a person to feed, the body heat causes the glue holding the egg in place to soften, so they land on the host where the larvae hatch and burrow under the skin where they feed and mature until the adult bot fly burrows out and flies away. Still not very appealing, but there are fairly easy ways to get rid of them, should the need arise-" she trailed off when she noticed the stares she received from her friends. "Sorry. You probably didn't want to know that, did you? But don't worry I have a very strong bug repellent."

"I wasn't going to say anything…" Josh teased, though he was honestly glad she stopped. He really DIDN'T want to know all that. "But I AM glad you brought the Citronella, Petronella." He couldn't help it. It just rolled off the tongue so easily. As the scientist opened her mouth to argue, the captain held up his hands in an apologetic gesture. "I'm sorry. I know you don't like that. But I think it's a nice name. And it rhymed."

"Uh… what, or who is a petronella?" Sam inquired, confusion rich in his heavy northern accent.

"That's-"

"Nothing." Osgood cut the Captain off from telling Sam her first name. Though, really, he'd probably find out eventually, if he didn't actually know. Still, it wasn't a name she was fond of. That's why she stuck with just Osgood.

"Right… nothing." Josh agreed, leaving her to her privacy. After all, it kinda made him feel special to be the only one who was able to call her that and not get an earful or a slap to the face.

Sam shook his head, knowing there was more to it, but not commenting."Whatever you say."

Getting up, the scientist made her way towards the edge of the clearing their camp was set up in. Josh got up to follow, but she waved him off. "I'll be right back. I just have to pee… I don't need either of you watching me while I do that, right?" Josh hesitated, torn between his duty to protect her, and her right to some privacy.

Finally, he nodded. "Right. But don't go too far. And shout if anything big, scary, or dangerous comes across you." He agreed, crossing his arms and turning his back to allow her to sneak off in privacy.

"Don't worry, I have my other inhaler as well as my actual one. I should be fine. And I won't wander too far." She agreed, waving what looked like an inhaler but was in fact was more of a specialised pepper spray to show him; before heading into the thick foliage to find some privacy.

A few moments later, she was heading back to camp when she came across a flower that definitely shouldn't have been there. She froze, staring at the five jagged, blue and indigo striped petals of the convex flower. It shouldn't have even been on earth, let alone in the jungle. It thrived in the arid, rocky cliff sides on a distant planet known as Anidalean Major. The natives used the pollen in a mating ceremony…

Taking a step back, she covered her face to avoid inhaling the airborne, toxic powder. As she did so, she felt something brush against her leg and she gasped instinctively, coughing as she felt the microscopic grains fill her lungs. With as much speed as she could muster, she hurried back to camp, barely making it to the edge of the clearing before she collapsed to her knees and took a deep hit from her inhaler.

Before she could even realise he was moving, Josh was at her side, worry etched in the soldier's fair features. "Osgood! What happened? Are you alright?" He was crouched beside her, unsure of how to help. "Sam, go check the perimeter, I'll take care of Osgood."

"Ri-"

"No!" Osgood's voice croaked over the lieutenant's acknowledgement. "It's not a who…" Josh offered her a sip from his canteen, nodding to Sam to stand down until Osgood was able to give a sitrep. He helped her back to their camp, guiding her to sit on a log. "Thanks." She added when her breathing normalised. "As I was saying. It's not a person or an animal. It's a dangerous plant. So don't go that way…" she didn't add the fact that the plant was already starting to take its hold on her. Her heart began to race at the captain's proximity, her skin seeming to buzz with hypersensitivity.

Sam looked towards the direction she'd run from. "Did it affect you?" He asked, tone soft with concern for his friend. "What does it do?"

Her cheeks burned with embarrassment, or maybe it was the desire that was pulsing through her veins in a thrumming beat. "It… um… have you ever heard of the Anidalean passion petal?" She asked sure she was already blushing all the way down her chest.

"No, should we?" Sam asked, though he figured that it was the name of the plant she'd encountered. "I'm guessing it's an alien flower. Probably some sort of aphrodisiac if the name's anything to go by." He tried to keep his voice calm, but the idea of Osgood under the influence of something like that wasn't exactly something he was prepared for. Though, at least they had Josh with them. Josh and Osgood had the kind of relationship where it wouldn't be too awkward for them if worse came to worst. That was if they weren't already doing that… with those two, it wouldn't really surprise him.

Osgood nodded at the lieutenant's guess. "Basically, yes. The Anidaleans have a relatively matriarchal social structure." Her voice was strained, but steady, and Sam gestured for Josh to move aside to make her more comfortable, which the captain begrudgingly did. "The women are REALLY strong, but the men are rather weak. So seducing a mate is easier said than done. At least on the male's end of things. And females don't really care one way or another. In comes the passion petal. The males use the pollen of the passion petal plant to provide a poison that increases libido and physically weakens the potential procreative partner." She ignored the 'Easy for you to say' that Josh interjected just then. "Of course, getting it to them is still a challenge, but that's kind of the point of the mating ritual. The male tricks his chosen target into inhaling the pollen and uses her increased libido, heightened senses, and physical weakness to his advantage as a means to claim her as his. Once they've mated under the influence of the pollen, they're bonded for life, according to the Anidalean culture." As she spoke, her voice became less matter of fact and more distracted. She was beginning to become more steadily aware of her friends' presence as the poison began to take effect.

The concern for her was palpable; but they weren't her lovers, they were her friends. She didn't want either of them falling ill because of the flower. Her own affliction was enough. "Is there a river near here, Sam? I want to wash the pollen off so neither of you become affected."

The troubleshooter shook his head apologetically. This was one thing he wasn't sure he could fix. "No. But why don't you go change at least. It may help. And we'll keep our distance until the pollen wears off, yeah?" He HOPED it wore off. If not… well, things might get a bit awkward for the three of them. Or at least for her and Josh. Sam would keep his distance either way, he knew how the captain felt for her, and he wasn't one to come between that.

"That is, if it DOES wear off." She spoke his concern aloud. "I don't remember what happens if the… the, um… mating ritual… isn't… concluded…" well, the good news was that she wouldn't need to worry about being too cold. She was sweating from her internal heat. So, fever seemed to be one of the other side effects of the toxin. That didn't bode well. If her body temperature went too high, it could cause internal damage. She'd have to keep track of that. But Sam did have a point, maybe if she changed, it would help. She at the very least wouldn't be inhaling more pollen from her clothing. "Um… do you two mind turning around so I can change?" She asked, her mousy tone even less confident than usual.

The men complied, turning to face opposite ends of the clearing, with their backs to Osgood, who changed into a different outfit in the centre of their camp. "You can turn around now." She had waited until she had stashed her old clothes away in one of the airtight bags they'd brought with to keep their belongings safe, in case they had to trudge through water. Instead of the simple long sleeve shirt and jeans she'd been wearing… better for traipsing through the jungle… she now wore what had the feel of an explorer outfit, khaki shorts and top, complete with a pith helmet, though that was sat on the log next to her. Her ponytail seemed fitting to the outfit, though her glasses did seem a bit off from the wardrobe choice.

"Sorry, but I already feel the fever setting in." Her awkward tone was a bit stronger now that she was changed, but she didn't look any healthier, just oddly more confident. "I'm… not exactly sure there even is a treatment if we'd been back home." She explained softly in an attempt to quell any guilt. A small tremor raced down her spine as even the lightweight fabric of her clothes was uncomfortable and hot to her fevered flesh.

The men were at a loss as how to help their friend. Josh offered her his canteen to drink from, as he led her back to the sleeping bags they'd already laid out for the night. "Lie down. I'll keep first watch. You rest here." He ordered, tone caring but commanding. "Sam will have second watch." Sam nodded his agreement, worry etched in his soft hazel eyes.

She complied, sitting heavily on the sleeping bag, her tactile sense causing a gasp as the fabric brushed against her hypersensitive flesh. Her eyes drifted over to the UNIT captain, mind floating to less than appropriate thoughts. The memory of his lips on hers, both him and the alternate reality version of him, sent another thrill running through her body. She watched Josh hungrily as he stood so close, but so far away. Her eyes traced his form, as she imagined his hands caressing her sensitive skin, his body over hers. They'd been in enough life threatening situations, that she didn't have to imagine how it felt to have his weight over her, the warmth of his skin mingling with her own. There was no way she'd get any rest the way her mind was racing and her body ached for his touch. Her own hands traced along her burning flesh, as the need for human contact grew undeniable. As her fingers trailed along her own thighs, her eyes were locked on her captain, and her fevered imagination pictured it as his hands, which sent more tingling sparks through her sensitive flesh.

Captain Carter turned to hazard a glance at his infected companion; but one look made him turn back towards the trees, a bright blush tinting his pale skin. Osgood was a woman he respected, he cared for more deeply than some quick shag potential. If he was honest with himself, he'd have probably even admitted he was in love with her. But she was his sweet, innocent Osgood. Even in the dimming light of twilight, seeing her tease herself so seductively made him swallow heavily, sweat gathering on his brow and his breathing growing shallow. He had to focus on the forest around them, not the intoxicating woman behind him.

The sound of movement nearby dragged his attention in its direction. It was Sam, walking over to him with an impatient expression, arms crossed expectantly. "Go on, then. I'll keep watch for trouble. You go take care of Osgood." The lieutenant ordered to his superior. "She's not getting any better, and you're not focusing on keeping watch. Let's face it, we all know you both would have done this sooner, if you both weren't so timid about it." Carter opened his mouth to argue, but Sam held up a hand to silence him. "You won't be taking advantage of her. You're saving her. And I'm pretty sure she'd rather have you be the one to do it than me. So I'll keep guard, you go, yeah? Take care of our friend."

Josh's heart thrummed in his throat as he tried to argue, but couldn't. He knew Sam was right; and he'd rather be the one to help Osgood with her problem. He'd probably have been jealous if Sam offered to do it. After what felt like an eternity of indecision, but was really only a moment, the captain nodded, crossing the space between himself and Osgood and knelt beside her.

She had been watching the entire exchange, her mind dragging the lieutenant into her little fantasy, as they spoke just quietly enough for her not to hear, even with her heightened senses. All she heard was the low murmur of voices, the vibration in the air making her chest tighten with the speed her heart raced blood through her system. Every breath caused the fabric of her shirt to brush against the already tightened nubs of her nipples, arousal making her hand slide under her shirt to tease the rosebuds more. This time, she imagined one hand was Sam's the other was Josh's as she teased herself. She was right behind her two best friends, touching herself, and she was beyond caring that they could see her. In fact, the thought turned her on more, made her fever burn hotter and her breathing come faster.

Eyes locked on her fair featured captain as he closed the small gap between where he stood watch and where she lie. "Josh…" she whimpered, voice coming out as a plea. The logical part of her brain held no argument with the primal part that controlled her currently. The little thread of sanity, the voice of reason that still clung on even when she was under the influence of the Silurian fear trigger… it sat silently observing, more than happy to allow her primal urges to take over this time. It was something she'd fantasised about plenty; her only argument was that it was in the jungle where they could be attacked by wild animals or enemy combatants. Most of her usual fantasies involved them being in her lab or her flat. Of course… fantasy was rather different than reality. Not that she minded.

The captain knelt beside her, hand cupping her cheek, as he leant down to place a gentle, tentative kiss to her lips. He knew she needed more, but desperate or no, she deserved gentle, loving. Even if her body decided otherwise. The soft kiss quickly evolved into one of hungry desperation. Her arms slung over his shoulders, as she deepened the kiss. He happily followed her lead, letting her tongue initiate contact with his own before letting them war with one another, her need driving them both forward. When they parted for air, both taking a moment to regain their breath, Josh met her eyes with concern. "Are you sure you want this, Osgood? This isn't exactly something we can just… undo."

Her response was to run her hand along his thigh, massaging the firm muscles as she made her way to his obvious arousal. "Even more than you do." She whispered hoarsely, her hand squeezing him through his trousers. "And that feels like quite a bit."

He wanted to lay her down then and there and bury himself to the hilt within her. But she deserved better than that. She deserved to be treated like a goddess. So he leant forward, kissing along her jawline with a tender patience, as his skilled fingers unbuttoned her top with ease. His kisses followed the path of skin being exposed. The kisses, licks, and nips that he placed along her fevered body cooled her skin as his saliva dried in the air. It was both calming and exciting for the scientist, his touch eliciting small currents of pleasure to course through her. And as his kisses reached the edge of her bra, he easily did away with that, as well. His lips caught the first of the freed nipples, the flat of his tongue teasing the already aroused flesh it found.

Osgood tried to keep her voice quiet, really she did. But she couldn't constrain the strangled moan that escaped her throat at her captain's torturous tongue. She'd never felt the touch of a man; well, of anyone, actually. It seemed almost poetic that he was to be her first. The man that would have given everything, including his life, for her… it only seemed fair she give him something just as valuable. She felt the slickness between her legs as the aphrodisiac was strengthened by her captain's caresses. When had she begun to think of him as /her/ captain? And more to the point, did it matter? He was hers, and she was his. She had already known that, in her heart, long before the passion petal's pollen poisoned her.

Sam paced a far enough distance from the pair to give them a sense of privacy, but the whimpered moans still carried through the clearing. At least the sun was beginning to set, so he'd not have to watch his best friends going at it. He felt rather guilty that her pleasured sounds were affecting him. He tried to tell himself she was off limits, but it didn't help. Still, he wouldn't do anything. And judging by the sounds, Josh was doing well enough a job of taking care of her.

Josh didn't know if it was just the aphrodisiac, or her inexperience, but every flick of his tongue and every stroke of his finger along her fevered flesh dragged another soft moan from her. The sound was music to his ears, especially when her tight, breathy voice called his name, hot breath heavy against his ear. The taste of her sweat-soaked skin, salty and too impossibly wonderful to describe, was so perfectly Osgood. Her scent drove him mad with his own desire to claim her, but still he held back. Instead, he kissed along her salty skin, savouring the taste and sounds and smell of her. His lips locked around her other pert nipple as his hand cupped the first breast; pinching the sensitive bud gently between his fingers while his tongue flicked teasingly at the one in his mouth. He didn't need the pollen for his own body to respond to her. All he had ever needed was her. Only, for the first time in the years he's known her, he was able to act on the feelings he's long kept hidden away from even himself. He felt her shiver under his touch, eliciting a low, hummed moan to spill from his lips, the vibrations of which were caught by the sensitive skin under his mouth.

The logical part of Osgood's mind observed with her usual level of scientific curiosity, taking note on the sensations that were pulsing through her body at the skills of the UNIT officer above her. When had he moved to kneel between her legs? She was so enthralled by what he was doing with his mouth and hands, that she hadn't even noticed him move from her side to right above her. Not that her fevered body minded. If anything, it just made her need for him grow stronger. Her knees fell further apart to accommodate his presence, hips squirming under him in an attempt at closing the small gap between his body and her own.

Pulling back from her chest, he gave her one of his playful smirks. "Ah-ah-ah…. Patience now, Osgood." His eyes locked with hers, his hand holding her bucking hips down. He had no idea if she'd had any experience, but whether or not she had, he wasn't going to rush things. Though, if she had or not would determine how he'd progress. "Have you… ahem… have you ever done anything like this before?" Tact wasn't exactly his specialty. Nor was he usually the most patient person. But with her, he'd be patient. Always.

The question, though, seemed to catch her off guard, her shy brown eyes darting to the side in embarrassment. "I… well… that depends on what you mean. Become infected by an alien aphrodisiac pollen? No."

"You know what I mean." Okay, maybe not THAT patient. He sat upright, much to her dismay. "Have you ever had sex before?" It was an important question.

She lay before him, skin slick with sweat and pink from the fever and blush that spread across her exposed chest. He had to admit it was an enticing view. But he didn't want to hurt her. Blinking up at him through the dark frames of her glasses, she shook her head softly. "No. No I haven't. Well… I've… um…" she was still an adult woman. Even if her self esteem was too low to even accept that anyone would want her, let alone actually become involved with anyone; she still had herself to take care of her occasional fantasies.

"You've what?" Josh queried, wondering just how innocent his sweet, innocent Osgood really was.

If she hadn't already been blushing like mad, she certainly would be at that. "I… um… I've pleasured myself before." Her voice was so quiet he had to strain to hear her.

The softness of her confession brought a gentle smile to cross his features. "You mean you've masturbated?" He asked playfully. The idea of her lying in bed, touching herself was just too much. His trousers were suddenly too tight for him. "That's either extremely adorable or extremely arousing. Not sure which. Maybe a bit of both."

The distance between them made Osgood's fever grow again, a strong shiver racing through her with her need for him. Her body began to ache for him, a dull, lethargic ache that carried a heavy exhaustion. "Yes. Now are you going to help me with this? Or do I have to call Sam over instead?" Her patience was snapping, restraint slipping under the influence of the pollen.

Sam pretended he couldn't hear the conversation. He didn't want to spoil his image of sweet, innocent Osgood with… well… any of what was going on… let alone hearing her suggestion of dragging him into… that. Instead, he moved further from the couple to pace the edge of the clearing.

He still couldn't help but hear the jealousy in Josh's voice as he answered the scientist. "No. I'm here for you. Leave Sam to keep lookout." Good. Sam didn't need to be involved in that.

"Then help me and stop dragging this out." The scientist's voice was strained, heavy with her pollen-induced lust. "I'm not sure I can handle the effects much longer." She pleaded with him, whimpering as she lay there expectantly.

The soldier lowered himself over her again, capturing her lips in a kiss that spoke deeper of his love for her than his words ever could. It was slow, soft, and caring, not the impassioned snog they'd had before. "It's important. I don't want to hurt you." He explained gently, planting a loving kiss on her forehead. "Since you're a virgin, I have to be more careful. That's all." He understood that she needed him, and he'd wanted to give it to her. But he loved her too much to have a quick shag, regardless of how much it hurt her.

"Right." Why hadn't she thought of that, the fact that he was likely rather quite a bit larger than the thin, silicon, 'personal massager' she used on the occasions her stress levels needed a bit of distraction. Even the relatively small toy had a sharp pinch when she first used it; she had to adjust. Judging by the feel she'd had earlier through his trousers, he was quite a bit bigger than her toy. "I… understand." She nodded. But knowing something didn't make it any less of a bother. "But I don't have time for indecision. I already feel lethargy from the poison. I'm afraid I won't last much longer." The feel of him over her drove her pollen-induced lust wild with need. She was starting to feel light headed from it, like the times she'd forgotten to eat or sleep.

The soldier wasn't always the best at taking orders… but from Osgood, especially in this case, he wouldn't argue. He wouldn't jump to the main event like she was begging, but he realised teasing her wasn't helping either of them. So he gave her a gentle smile. "Alright. You're sure…?" He pulled back enough to reach for her shorts and knickers, waiting for her impatient nod of affirmation before he pulled them down and off. She was… breathtaking. Lying there, sprawled out and eagerly awaiting his touch…

He rarely felt nervous, and he hadn't felt so nervous about being with a woman since his own first time. But this was Osgood. /His/ Osgood. He wanted to make her first time special. "God, you're beautiful." He commented, before leaning over her for another kiss. Her lips were addictive, and the sound of her quiet, needy moan sent his pulse racing. His fingers easily found the wet heat between her legs, and he testingly slid a single digit along the slickened folds; earning a jolt and appreciative gasp from the scientist. She wasn't kidding about being ready for him. Just that one touch made her squirm, and coated his slender finger with her juices. Unable to resist, he leant back enough to bring the slick fluid to his lips, licking up her taste hungrily.

The lethargy was taking hold, her eyes dropping as she watched him through her heavy lids. How was it that the simple act of licking his finger was enough to make her want to reach for him? And she would have. If her body didn't feel so heavy. "Please… Josh…" she begged, voice weak and exhausted.

His warm brown eyes held concern, and overwhelming love, as his hand slid back between them, dipping a single finger into the slick, tight entrance. Curling his finger, he slid it along the tense, muscled wall of her core, exploring as he searched for…

The scientist felt her body jolt, her heart leaping into her throat as he found what he was looking for. The softness in his eyes held a deeper tendril of lust as he watched her eyes widen in surprise. "Clearly…" he whispered against her ear as his finger stroked the spot again, causing another spasm to wrack her. "You need more practice at playing with yourself." She couldn't respond, she was too focussed on his touch. His thumb brushed lightly over the bundle of nerves just above her dripping folds; he enjoyed the way her body was reacting to his touch. It was… intoxicating. He dared to dip another digit into her slicked core, making sure to continue his clitoral stimulation, as she'd likely call it. He wanted to keep her distracted, keep her from feeling any pain as he stretched her narrow channel with his luckily slender fingers.

She noticed a slight pinch as his second finger joined the first, but another jolt of pleasure pulled her attention away from the minor pain. Her body shook from the almost electric sensation that shot through her with every flick of his fingers and thumb. She felt her abdomen tensing at the building pleasure, barely noticing the sharp stretching as his fingers moved further apart within her. The feverish heat seemed to fade from her limbs, slowly moving as if collecting to her lower abdomen.

Her hips bucked against his hand, and he had to use his free arm to hold her in place as he continued the necessary torment. He felt the resistance of her virginity, the tight ring of skin that he was carefully stretching. Her writhing, however made not hurting her a bit of a challenge. "Careful, now. Or I'll have to tie you up for your own good." At his words, he felt her walls cling to his fingers like a vice. He decided to store that bit of information for later, then. "Ah… You like that idea, do you?" He teased, moving down enough to kiss the dripping folds between which one hand was making her body shake with building pleasure while the other gently held her in place to keep her from squirming. He felt her fingers comb through his hair as his tongue lapped eagerly at the wet folds that glistened in the dying light of evening. It may have been a constant thought since the whole ordeal began, but she really was beautiful, as he looked up along her exposed body and met her hungry gaze with his own.

Why didn't they do this sooner? That question was most prevalent in her mind as she watched him lap at her while his fingers buried themselves within her. When had he added a third? She didn't even notice. But at least that meant he was succeeding at preparing her without hurting her too badly. It didn't exactly seem fair, though. She was there in plain view, and he still wore his UNIT uniform, complete with the black flak vest, albeit with his shirt sleeves rolled up. There were still way too many layers between them. And as much as she loved him in uniform, she wanted him out of it. And in her instead. Not literally like the Slitheen did to people. Figuratively. Well, partly literally, in actuality. But only one part of him in her.

"I… I think I'm ready." Her voice came out as a whimpered plea. A few more teasing laps and he felt her body tense beneath his hand, shaking as he felt her walls convulse around his fingers. He watched her hips fight his hand as she bit her lip to try stifling the pleasured cry that still escaped. As her climax overwhelmed her, he finished stretching her out, feeling the tension of the ring of flesh give way under his fingers.

"Now you're ready." He answered, removing his fingers with an almost feline grin, and licking the salty sweet juices from them in a teasing manner. It wasn't until he finished cleaning his fingers that he sat up and stripped quickly. She'd have been impressed, but she was too impatient to be. She just wanted to feel him filling her with the long, thick, engorged spongy tissue that was freed as his trousers and pants fell around his knees. Not that she'd actually seen many penises in her time, so she really hadn't any comparable data to properly judge size. But it was definitely a sight larger than the toy she used. That much was certain.

As he leant over to kiss her neck lovingly, he guided himself into her entrance, replacing his fingers with his length. It was a moment he never could have dreamt of; he was with Osgood, her first. It was more than just an honour to him. It was a moment of truth. Because as they joined, he noticed that the hungry lust had faded from her eyes, replaced instead by a soft, contented love. It wasn't the pollen that was making her do this. This time it was her own desire that drove her to wrap her legs around his waist, shifting to feel more of his skin against hers.

When had the weakness worn off? She couldn't be sure. She knew it felt amazing, and her muscles were still reeling with the aftershocks of her orgasm. That was her first… she'd never managed to make herself feel that way, she'd always stop when the pleasure built too far. Feeling him inside her, it was enough to drag out another wave of pleasure. His name was like a breathy mantra as he began a slow, steady rhythm over her. She clung to him, matching his movement with her own and trying to increase the pace from the one he had started. The feel of him, over her and inside of her and even her own taste as she pulled him in for another kiss. It was… intense. It was like a drug; to which the logical part of her mind agreed, due to the fact that love and making love was more addictive than heroin.

Did she dare admit it; that she loved Josh? Maybe, but not yet. At least not out loud. Mostly because coherent words weren't really working for her at the moment. Hell, breathing wasn't really working for her, not completely. She felt like she was so close again already; her body pressed against his as she clung to him, needing every centimetre she could of her skin touching his.

He actually was able to last quite a while, usually. But this was different. He was already so close. Her walls were like a vice grip, trying to pull him deeper within her. Having no argument from him, he used his strength to easily lift her up and into his lap; letting her have more control and giving him more depth and a better angle. His own control was already nearly gone, but she deserved better; he wanted her to have an amazing first time. Mind blowing, if he could, but he doubted that was possible in their current location.

Still, it didn't hurt to make it as good as possible. His arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close as he guided her over his shaft. The sight of her over him, riding him was… he was running out of adjectives that were good enough. He angled each upward thrust to hit that spot within her that made her shake; he guided her almost off of him, before pulling her down quickly with each movement. She shuddered at the sensation, her movements becoming erratic as the pleasure built up again. She held tightly around his shoulders as her lips crushed against his in an impassioned kiss to muffle her moans. It did help, vaguely. But Sam still heard them from his section of the clearing. Not that he'd say anything. It wasn't his place. He had to keep reminding himself that it was for Osgood's wellbeing.

So when he heard the telltale groan of his fellow soldier's own climax, it was a relief. Especially since he was starting to worry about the scientist's noise levels. So hearing Captain Carter finish her off shortly after, it alleviated some of his concern.

Osgood's body shook with the overwhelming pleasure her captain had given her, feeling almost as weak when he finally finished as she had done when they'd started. It was an odd sensation, to be sure; feeling him inside of her, and feeling muscles she'd never even realised she could control clenching around him, spasming in an almost peristaltic manner to pull him deeper. As his thrusts grew more and more erratic, her own body responded in kind. The logical part of her fought for control, to climb off him before his own release filled her. The logical side of her mind told her she shouldn't have done that at all, since the pollen's effects were gone before they'd even started. But her heart didn't care, and her body sided with her heart on this one. She /wanted/ to feel him fill her, to know that they completed the act in its entirety.

And as she felt him hold her just a little too tightly, releasing his proverbial seed as deeply within her as he could, she felt her own climax build, breaking over the precipice as her walls contracted to milk the last of his seminal fluid from him. "My… mmhm… that was…" she was breathless, but this time in a good way, in a contented way. Though she could probably do with a hit from her inhaler, just in case. But she didn't want to move. Even as she felt his length fall from inside her as it lost rigidity, she was still content in his arms.

As if knowing what she needed, he reached over, picking up her inhaler from where it lay nearby, next to their gear. "I know. But maybe you should relax a moment. Breathe." His own voice was breathless, but in a far less dire way, a thread of concern for her tinting his words. "I'd rather our first time not be your last." That came out wrong, didn't it? "I mean your last breath. Of course, once everything's said and done, I wouldn't mind doing that again. Maybe on a bed next time. Or a table, couch, something else, preferably indoors."

She took a deep breath from her inhaler, nodding sleepily. Now that the adrenaline rush and endorphins, and whatever other chemicals that were released as she reached climax faded, a relaxed exhaustion took its place. Resting her head on his shoulder, at the base of the neck, she let her eyes drift closed and her arms wrap languidly around his waist. She felt… safe, happy, content. Mumbling something that sounded like an incoherent 'I love you' (or that's what he'd hoped it was… it might have been 'thank you'), she let herself fade to sleep.

The soldier easily lay her back down on her sleeping bag and covered her up before pulling his own clothes back on and moving to take the next watch. "What do you think you're doing?" Sam asked, not even turning to look at his friend as Josh walked up behind him.

"I'm taking the next watch. You should get some rest, too." The captain offered, "And I'm fully dressed you know. You can look now."

Lieutenant Bishop didn't move, though he kept vigilant attention on their surroundings. "No. Go back to Osgood. I'm good here for a few more hours, and I'm sure you need some rest after that, too. Enjoy the cuddle time while you can. Who knows what's gonna happen between the pair of you when we get back. Make the most of it." He didn't picture Osgood as a love-em-and-leave-em type, but she DID have a history of hiding from her feelings, at least where Josh was concerned. Any time the pair made any headway, she dragged them back to the start. She was basically friendzoning herself, and dragging Josh with her.

"You're sure…?" Josh was more than happy to go back to Osgood, but he didn't want to leave Sam in the lurch.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Now go. Enjoy your time with her." The troubleshooter waved his friend off, walking the perimeter of the clearing while Josh returned to camp. Sam watched his friend slide into the sleeping bag with Osgood. He hoped for the best with those two, but experience told him it was unlikely. Osgood, for all her wonderful traits, was so shy and had such poor self image, she didn't know how to react when someone actually was attracted to her. It was unthinkable to her. Which is why she kept Josh at arm's length. She was terrified of being tricked or losing a dear friend by making him something else.

But while she slept at least, she curled up against her captain, clinging to him happily. It just seemed right. It was just a shame it took a poisonous alien pollen to make her realise how right those two were for each other. At least the poison seemed to have worn off. And Sam would make sure all three of them kept a closer eye out for any odd foliage. When Osgood woke up, he'd be sure to ask her what it looked like.


End file.
